Desearía
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Remy sabe que es lo que desea realmente, más allá de todos sus caprichos de niño rico. Pero aun teniendo un hado padrino, nunca va a tenerlo, no solo porque no está permitido, si no porque le da demasiada vergüenza admitirlo. (Juandissimo/Remy) Yaoi.


**Oh, yeah, babies!**

 **Mis estraños shipps y yo de nuevo aquí xD**

 **Este shipp de Juandissimo x Remy es, prácticamente, inexistente (pero linduuuuu *^*9). PRECISAMENTE por eso, necesitaba escribir algo de ellos, a ver si alguien me sigue la corriente X"D**

* * *

 **— DESEARÍA —**

* * *

Mira de nuevo a Juandissimo, mostrándole sus musculos a Wanda sin ningún tipo de posibilidad... esos perfectos y esculturales músculos... El rubio sacudió fuertemente su cabeza.

"Controlate Remy —pensó el chico para si mismo— Ya comienzas a pensar como Juandissimo".

Porque sí, el hado morado era el problema, pero no de esa manera.

— No es con animo de retar ni nada, cabeza verde. Pero todo lo que yo tengo es mejor que lo que tienes tú. ¡Hasta mi ahijado! —señaló a Remy— ¡Solo miralo, tengo al ahijado más hermoso de todos, acorde con su padrino, que rubio más sexy se ha vuelto con el paso de los años!

El corazón del heredero de la familia Cajallena le traicionó y trató lo más que pudo de ocultar su sonrojo con su cabello rubio. Sabía que Juandissimo solo había dicho eso porque fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para causar envidia en Cosmo... para llamar la atención de Wanda. Cajallena apretó los puños en frustración, aun así no estaba preparado para mantenerse indiferente a ese tipo de comentarios.

— Oh, por favor, Juandissimo, realmente ya no sabes que inventar —se quejó Wanda.

— ¡Sí, yo soy mil veces mejor que Remy!

— Eso no se lo cree ni tu mamá, Turner —el rubio no pudo evitar dar donde más le dolía al joven peli castaño, mientras que hizo una mueca.

Timmy tembló de ira, sintiéndose profundamente insultado.

— ¿Quieres una competición, Cajallena? ¡Porque con gusto te la acepto!

— ¡Apuesto por mi ahijado! —exclamarón a la vez Cosmo y Juandissimo, aun antes de saber de que podría ir dicha competición, mientras Wanda solo suspiró resignada.

Cada vez que los dos chicos se encontraban, las cosas siempre tenían que tomar esos rumbos.

— Escoge, Turner —dijo el chico desafiante.

— A ver cual de los dos pide el mejor deseo —dijo el peli castaño sin pensarlo. Sonriendo con superioridad al notar como Cajallena se quedó helado. Realmente, al ser un niño rico pocas cosas que él deseara no estaban a su alcance, por lo cual había perdido la costumbre de aprovecharse de la magia, al contrario que Timmy—. Tú primero, Remy.

El rubio estaba en apuros. ¡No se le ocurría nada que desear...! O bueno...

Remy observó a su padrino mágico y se sintió aun más pequeño que él. Hay algo que desea realmente, más allá de todos sus caprichos. Pero aun teniendo un hado padrino, nunca va a tenerlo, no solo porque no está permitido, si no porque le da demasiada vergüenza admitirlo _._

No puede obligar a Juandissimo a olvidar su amor imposible de cabello rosa, para fijarse en su persona. Tampoco quiere hacerlo, porque así sería falso...

Ah, Dios, ¿en qué momento se enamoró de su padrino mágico? ¿Por qué él? Y aunque este correspondiera sus sentimientos... daba igual, porque en el momento en que se hiciera un adulto...

El dinero no podía comprar al único ser que le hacía sentir querido y a la vez... dolor, el terrible dolor del rechazo, no se iba a ir nunca.

— Remy —le insistió Juandissimo, sin saber en lo que provocaba en el adolescente el escuchar su nombre de la boca de su hado—, rápido desea algo.

— Desearía... —balbuceo el chico vacilante. "Que me amaras a mi en vez de a ella". Eso sonaba tan cliché como altamente improbable— Desearía...

— ¡Vamos, algo, cualquier cosa!

"Que con el dinero se pudiese comprar la felicidad". Imposible incluso con magia. "Que sus padres le quisieran como a un hijo y no como a un chico adorno". Hacía ya mucho que esos dos habían dejado de importarle.

— ¿Qué pasa, Cajallena, te rindes antes de empezar?

Su ego había sido herido por el maldito con dientes de castor, eso no le permitía pensar mejor.

— Desearía... —a él siempre le sobraría de todo, menos lo que era realmente importante en la vida, ¿verdad? Pues muy bien, ese juego podía seguirlo. Sus brillaron con determinación e ignorancia— Desearía no tener sentimientos.

Y entonces, dejo de oprimir, dejo de doler.

Las bocas y los ojos de los otros cuatro se abrieron con gran estupefacción por lo que dijo. Hasta Juandissimo le gritó que se había vuelto loco.

Pero el deseo ya estaba concedido y no tenía ganas de deshacerlo.

— Tú causaste esto —acusó a su padrino monótonamente. Fue su única reacción.

Tampoco se arrepentía, ya no podría hacerlo ni aunque quisiera.

Ya no le importaba que nadie le amara, porque ese sentimiento había abandonado su cuerpo para siempre. Y que bien se habría sentido.

De haber podido sentir algo.


End file.
